A Little Visit
by RomanticMind
Summary: Ziva's niece is coming to spend a week with her; the girl realizes that her aunt has feelings for a coworker and decides to help. A Tiva story, of course. - R
1. Phone Call

**Ookay folks, this is the crazy kind of idea that my plot bunny usually has in te middle of my classes... I should really name my plot bunny. But anyways, this is definitely a Tiva story...Nooo really? ¬¬' HAHAHAHA' seriously, there's not much to tell, just read and find out. Hope you guys enjoy this story.**

**xoxo's**

**Disclaimer:**Nope, don't own NCIS... Just the DVDs, but not the rights anyway.

* * *

Just a Friday morning, Tony, Ziva and McGee were doing their paper work while Gibbs was out on coffee run. Okay, maybe saying that they were allfilling the reports is kinda wrong. Tony had stopped working the moment Gibbs left the building, and was now trying to find a new ringtone to his cell phone.

All the options were just plain annoying, and he was playing them out loud to his coworkers and asking their opinions about it. When he played the 30th option, Ziva snapped.

"Can you PLEASE choose one??" She slammed her hands on her desk.

Everybody in the office shut up and glared at Ziva in fear; when she sighed and sat down they started to get back to work. Tony was about to say something, but a sound stopped him; it was Ziva's cell phone. She picked it up and answered it.

"Shalom [pause] Oh, how is everything? [pause] Really? Why? [pause] But I just can't, you know I have work to do! [pause] I know, it is family, but… [pause] Alright. I will pick her up tomorrow. [pause] Uhum, bye."

Halfway through this conversation, Gibbs had walked in and sat at his chair, while Tony quickly stopped playing with his cell phone and started to really work. When Ziva hung up, her boss just stared at her.

"Something wrong David?" He asked, nodding at the phone, still in her hands.

"Well, it was my sister Alyssa. She said I will have to take care of my fourteen years old niece, Leah, for a week…" She was staring at her phone, confused. "I am picking her up at the airport tomorrow."

"And why is it that bad?" Tony asked, frowning.

"It is not bad Tony, it is just that I will have to settle everything for her today. And her flight is going to arrive early." Ziva answered, opening another folder.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I can go pick her up with you." Tony offered, flashing his partner his best DiNozzo grin.

"I would like that.. Thank you, Tony." She smiled and looked back at the reports on her desk.

**XxX**

The day ended and Ziva went home. She walked into the apartment, dropped her bag on the couch and walked to he guest room; there, she changed the sheets and opened the window a little bit, which allowed the fresh air to invade the place.

She walked to the kitchen and checked the fridge, just to make sure she had enough food; she did. When everything seemed to be alright, she threw herself on the couch, and her cell phone fell out of the bag. Then, she realized that she didn't tell Tony what time they would leave; so she grabbed the phone and dialed his number. It rang twice, on the third, he answered it.

"_Hey Zee-vah; say it." He greeted. _

"Shalom, Tony… I just called because I forgot to tell you that the plain arrives at eight o'clock." She said; her hands toying with her hair.

"_Oh, alright then. How 'bout I pick you up at seven and we go to the airport; I'll bring breakfast." He sounded excited about it._

"Sure, that would be nice. So, Lailah Tov, see you tomorrow, Tony." She smiled.

"_Good night and see you tomorrow, Zee." He answered._

She hung up and noticed that she was still toying with her hair. She stooped it and frowned '_what am I? A teenager?'_ she mentally asked herself, while she went to take her shower.

Ziva stepped into the hot water, letting it relax her; she shampooed her hair and softly soaped her body; then, she stood under the water and rinsed it all off. She got out of the bathroom wrapped on a fluffy yellow towel, walked to her bedroom and changed into her gray sweat pants and white tank top.

She put her towel back on the right place, brushed her hair, climbed on her bed and covered herself, tomorrow was going to be a really interesting day.

* * *

**A.N: Oh, and I looked up for some Hebrew names and meanings... That's what I found out:**

**Ziva = Splendor, brilliance, brightness**

**Tali = Rising star**

**Leah = Delicate, soft**

**Alyssa = Great happiness**

**Eli = Elevation**

**--**

**So, you think I should keep writing? Reviews, preeeeeeeeetty please with hot chocolate fudge and marshmallows on top? *--* **


	2. Day 1: Meeting Leah

**Heey guys!! Another chapter for ya!! Btw, I decided to name my plot bunny Julia, because I have 4 friends named Julia and I'm lways telling them to shut up! xD Well, thank you for the Story Alerts and Favorite Story Alerts, I love 'em all! And a big Abby hug to pinkdrama, Wennuhpen, HelloCruelWorld, Betherzz, ninjacat5, Mrs. Fitzgerald, Katharen Silver, jacklyn and Silvergrass who wrote me cute reviews!! Hope you all enjoy this!**

**xoxo's**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned NCIS Tony & Ziva would already be married!

* * *

Ziva woke up with her alarm clock beeping loudly. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands and slammed the clock harder tan she intended to; the object fell on the floor and stopped the beep sound.

She yawned and got up; she put the alarm clock back on the right place, walked to the closet and opened the doors. She started to wonder what she was going to wear; not that it really mattered, of course. She was just going to pick her niece up at the airport with her partner, right? The brunette sighed and pulled out a red sweater and black jeans.

After dressing herself and slipping into her boots she walked to her bathroom, brushed her hair, washed her face, applied some mascara and brushed her teeth. Then, she walked back to her bedroom to straight it all up. Once she was done, she went to the living room grabbed her cell phone and sat on the couch.

Five minutes later, there was a knock on the door; when she answered it, she found herself looking at a grinning Tony DiNozzo, wearing a button down light blue shirt and dark jeans; he also had two cups of coffee and a bag of donuts on his hands.

"Morning Zee! Let's get going?" He asked.

"Sure Tony; let's go!" She said, smiling as he walked out of the apartment, closed the door behind her and grabbed one of the cups from Tony's hand.

They drove to the airport talking about their friends, eating the donuts, drinking the coffee and arguing the usual amount, because Tony wanted one radio station and Ziva didn't want music at all; not that she didn't like music, she definitely did. But she thought that it spoiled the conversation.

When they arrived, they went straight to the arrival gate, because it was almost 8 o'clock. After some minutes, the plane landed and people started making their way through the doors. Then, a teenager girl walked through the gate, she was wearing light blue jeans and a black T-shirt with a winking kitty stamped on it; her curly dark brown hair was almost the same length as her aunt's and her eyes were really dark.

Ziva said something along the lines of "that's her" and walked with Tony to the girl, who seemed a little lost. When Leah saw she smiled and hugged her.

"Shalom aunt Ziva! I missed you!" She said happily; burring her face on her aunt's arms.

"Shalom tateleh... I missed you too!" The agent said softly, caressing the girl's hair.

When they let go of each other, Leah noticed the man next to her aunt, she arched a brow at him curiously; then, she turned to her aunt pursing her lips, by the way he looked at her he was probably a boyfriend or something like that. The girl took a deep breath.

"Who is he?" She asked, frowning a little.

"Oh, this is my partner, Tony DiNozzo... We work together, and he offered to come here with me to pick you up." Ziva explained carefully to her niece.

Leah quickly focused her dark eyes on Tony, analyzing him. That made the guy really uncomfortable because she seemed to see inside him. He played a little with his hair; and Leah gave him a smirk, for some reason she enjoyed making him uncomfortable.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. DiNozzo. You can call me Leah" She greeted.

"You can call me Tony. It's a pleasure to meet you too... Aaahn, need help with your luggage?" He offered, flashing her the irresistible DiNozzo grin; she gave a slight giggle.

"Yes, that would be nice, toda! I-I mean thank you..." The girls corrected herself, while Tony grabbed one of the suitcases.

"Don't worry; I'm kinda used to some Hebrew expressions." He said and winked at Ziva who blushed slightly while Leah just laughed.

Ziva grabbed the other suitcase and the girl caught her bag. They walked to the car, put the luggage on the trunk, and even though Ziva insisted to drive, Tony drove the girls home. He helped taking the suitcases to the guest room; then, he said goodbye to them and left. After he walked through the door Leah threw herself on the couch.

"He is a nice guy..." She sighed.

"Yes, he is. But wait until you meet the rest of the team" Ziva smiled.

"Oooh, promise?" The girl asked; her eyes sparkling at the possibility of meeting her aunt's friends.

"I will see what I can do." The agent answered. "Now, come on.... You have to unpack."

"Do I have to?" Leah whined, which made Ziva laugh a little; the girl remembered her a lot of a young Alyssa.

"Yes motek, you do have to." The older brunette said, pulling her niece out of the couch.

"Can I at least put some music on?" She asked, pouting at her aunt.

"Fine. Why not?" Ziva asked pulling the girl by the hand to the guest room.

When they got there, Leah searched inside her bag for her iPod touch and speakers; she plugged it and settled it to play her On-The-Go list, Tick Tock by Kesha started to play and they opened the suitcases. Bouncing around, they kept getting the clothes, putting them into the closet, placing the necessaire in the bathroom and finally putting the empty suitcases into a drawer.

"We are done…" Leah sighed.

"See, it was not that bad!" Ziva laughed. "What do you want to do now? We can have lunch at a restaurant near here…"

"Sure, it sounds nice!" The girl smiled "And while we are eating, you could tell me more about the team."

Ziva rolled her eyes and pulled her niece by the hand; they walked out of the apartment and headed to the garage. The agent drove to the restaurant without killing anyone, and the girl didn't get scared, apparently she was used to her aunt's driving abilities. There, they ordered grilled chicken breasts and Caesar salad; and Leah made her aunt talk about the team.

After paying the check, they went home and decided to watch a movie; they chose to watch Just Like Heaven. Then, when the movie was over they watched some The Tudors until it was getting dark, so Leah went to take her shower while Ziva ordered some pizza.

Leah came back to the living room wearing green shorts and a white tiny T-shirt, she sat on the couch and Ziva went to take hr own shower. While he aunt was away, the girl noticed a photo album over the table. She grabbed it and carefully analyzed the cover, it was red velvet and it wasn't old; she opened it and saw a picture of her aunt with some other people, with the subtitle 'team'.

_So, that is the team huh?_ The girl wondered; usually, she wouldn't look through someone's things like that, but she was really curious about the team, so she turned the page. The next photo was one where Tony was giving his best grin and she was next to him, rolling her eyes, they were at a bar; the subtitle said 'Tony & I'.

The girl smiled, the picture was really cute; turning the page again, and she saw a picture of her aunt being hugged by a Goth girl that seemed really hyper, they were both smiling; the subtitle said 'Abby's bone crusher hug'. Leah smiled that Abby person sounded like a lot of fun.

On the next picture, her aunt was sitting on a desk, with a man next to her; he was holding an iPhone and smiling to the camera; the subtitle was 'Me & McGee'. The girl smiled one more time; the next picture was one of her aunt, biting her lower lip and a man tat had his back turned to the camera. Under this one, it was written 'Me & Gibbs'. At this picture, Leah laughed… Maybe a little louder than she intended to.

"Sneaking around?" Ziva said on her ear.

The girl jumped, she didn't hear her aunt coming; Leah sucked on her breath and slowly turned head to see her aunt grinning at her. Luckily, that grin meant she wasn't in trouble for looking at the album.

There was a knock on the door; it was the delivery boy with the pizza. Ziva id the boy and brought the food inside; they ate, while talking and leaned the kitchen. After the dinner Leah went to the bedroom to finish a book, while Ziva did the same. They both read until it was late; then, they covered themselves under the sheets and slept.

* * *

**I knooow, no Tiva... D: Sadly I think the Tiva part starts only on chapter 4 *hides* But I'll do my best to post chapter 3 sometime tomorrow, okay?**

**Well, Reviews? Preeety please with whipped cream and strawberries on top? *--***


	3. Day 2: Sunday

**Hey guys... Another chapter. Not as long as the last one, but I promise chapter 4 is gonna be longer. But I'm heading to the beach tomorrow, so no posts for at least days... :(! Well, I want to thank you guys for the Story Alerts and Favorite Story Alerts!! I really, really, love 'em! And a bone crusher hug to LunaZola, KatherineDiNozzo, zats, TIVA GSR FREEK, Betherzz, NCIStivaAddict, LittleHogwartsGirl, Katharen Silver and ninjacat5... You guys are really awesome!! Thank you for the reviews!! Hope everyone enjoys the chapter! :)**

**xoxo's**

**Disclaimer:**As much as Id love to say I own it, I really don't!

* * *

Leah woke up with a sweet smell filling the air. She yawned and opened eyes slowly; the red numbers on the clock showing 9 a.m., she got up and slipped her feet into her green slippers that were near the door. She walked to the kitchen, where she found her aunt placing a plate full of pancakes on the table.

"Good morning aunt Zee!" She greeted, while she walked to her aunt and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Good morning tateleh… Slept well?" Ziva asked softly; the girl just nodded.

They sat and ate their breakfast slowly; it was Sunday, so they had nothing important to do, anyway. When they finished eating, they went to the kitchen to wash the dishes; Ziva was rinsing a cup when Leah splashed some water on her face.

"Tell me you did not just splashed water my face…" The woman furrowed her brows. The girl laughed and made her best I'm-just-an-innocent-kid face. Ziva laughed and shook her head. "You are so screwed now."

Leah's eyes widened and she started running; Ziva started running after her, while both of them giggled. The girl was pretty fast, but Ziva knew she could get her, she just needed a strategy. When Leah run in front of the couch Ziva tackled her and the girl fell on the cushions. Then, the woman started tickling her niece.

"HAHAHA…O-okay a-aunt…Yo-you win. HAHAHA" Leah said breathlessly. Her face was flushed and her eyes were shut.

Ziva stopped tickling her and the girl sat up, trying to breath normally again. The woman giggled and closed her eyes. Seeing this as an opportunity, Leah tackled her aunt and started tickling her; Ziva started laughed and tried to sit up again, but failed; Leah stopped tickling her and helped her up.

The older brunette threw herself on the couch and took a deep breath. The girl giggled and told her aunt she was going to use her laptop a little; Ziva nodded. Leah walked to her room, grabbed her laptop, sat on her bed and logged on Twitter.

On the living room, Ziva grabbed her cell phone and dialed Gibbs' number; she needed to talk to him.

"_Gibbs." He answered._

"Shalom Gibbs; it's Ziva." She said.

"_Hey Ziver, what's going on?" Gibbs asked._

"Uuhm, everything is fine. I want to ask you something…" Ziva started hesitantly.

"_Alright, say it." He said_.

"Well, since Leah is going to stay here for a week, I thought that maybe I could take her to work with me?" She asked carefully.

"_Uuuhm… Yeah, I guess while we're doing paper work __it's fine, IF she doesn't distract you or the others;" He started. "But if you got a case she has to stay with Abs, so you better check with her too."_

"Alright Gibbs. Thank you" Ziva smiled, then hung up. She sighed and dialed Abby.

"_Hey Ziva! Say it!!" Abby answered;_ Ziva could hear the loud music under the sound of her voice.

"Hello Abby. Aahn, I wanted to ask you something…" She said.

"_Sure!! Go ahead!" The Goth said happily._

"Well, I'm taking Leah to work this week… But if we have a case, can she stay with you?" The brunette asked, wondering if Abby's neighbors didn't complain about the music.

"_Yaaay! Sure she can!! Don't worry 'bout it!" Abby squealed on the phone._

"Thank you very much Abby… Good bye!" Ziva said.

"_You're welcome girl!"__ The Goth laughed and hung up._

Ziva sighed and grabbed herself a magazine. After some time, she looked at the DVD clock; it was showing 11:30 a.m. in blue numbers. She thought it would be a good idea to make her niece a sandwich, since she wasn't feeling like cooking anything. She walked into the kitchen and made two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, one to Leah and one to herself.

She put both on a plate and walked to the guest room; she knocked on the door slightly and walked in. Ziva sat on the bed and Leah smiled at her.

"I thought you might be hungry…" She said.

"Well, I am!" Leah said, putting the laptop by her side and grabbing a sandwich. Ziva smiled and bit into hers too.

"Uuhm, guess who is coming to work with me tomorrow?" She said, after she swallowed what was in her mouth.

"No waaaaay!" Leah widened her eyes. Ziva just laughed.

"Yes! But you have to promise not to distract the team and if we have a case you have to stay in the Lab with Abby, okay?" The woman asked, totally sure that her niece was going to agree.

"Fine, whatever! You are the best aunt Zee!" The girl squealed and hugged her aunt.

Ziva laughed and they kept eating their sandwiches and talking about Monday. They talked for hours that seemed to be minutes; and soon t was already dinner time. They decided that they weren't that hungry, so they would watch a movie and eat some popcorn.

They decided for Marley & Me, and while Leah put on the DVD, Ziva brought a huge bowl of popcorn and two plastic cups of soda from the kitchen. They watched the movie and when it was over, it was already late. So, they cleaned everything up and went to bed, completely anxious for tomorrow.

* * *

**So, the tickling thing... I do that with my aunt! xDD Oh and thanks to NCIStivaAddict I noticed I didn't tell you guys the translation to the Hebrew terms... Shame on me! xD**

**Tateleh = Darling**

**Motek = Sweetie**

**Toda = Thank You**

**Lailah Tov = Good Night**

**Tell me if I forgot any of them. Anyways... Reviews? Preeety please? Oh, and remember, Leah meeting the team & Tiva scenes on the next chapter!! :)**


	4. Day 3: The Team

**Alright, here's the new chapter... Sorry it took a little long, seriously. Anyway, I want to thank you guys for the Story Alerts and Favorite Story Alerts, I love 'em all very much!! And a special Abby hugs to NCIStivaaddict, Maggie Puddles, surferdude8225, Betherzz, Sateda and ninjacat5, who wrote me reviews!! :) Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. =D**

**xoxo's**

**Disclaimer:** *sigh* Didn't I already told you guys that I don't own it?

* * *

Both girls walked happily into the bullpen at 7:05 a.m., the rest of the team were already there with Abby; Ziva put her bag near her chair and turned to her coworkers.

"Guys, this is my niece, Leah. And Leah, these are Abby, McGee, Gibbs and… Well, you have already met Tony." She said, pointing to each one of them.

Before Leah could say anything, Abby hugged her. "It's sooo nice to meet you!" The Goth squealed, holding the girl tighter.

"Uhm, it is nice to meet you too Abby." She managed to say.

"Abs… The girl needs to breath." Gibbs said.

Abby let go of her and mumbled an apology; Leah just laughed. McGee walked to her and they shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled at her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too McGee." She gave him a smirk.

Then, Gibbs walked to her. "Nice to meet you kid." He said; Leah just nodded. "Now that the presentations are done, I want everyone working!" He barked, while walking to his desk.

Abby rushed to the Lab, Tony and McGee sat at their desks and Ziva went to get Leah a chair. When she came back, the girl was sitting on the desk and had a sketchpad and a pencil on her hands; she was drawing, something she did very well.

Ziva gave Leah the chair and she sat. The agent started doing her paper work. Everything was quiet until Gibbs left on a coffee run. Tony stopped filling the forms, made a paper ball and threw it at McGee, who let out a 'Hey!'. He threw the ball back at Tony, who widened his eyes and mumbled something about Probie getting audacious; which made Leah giggled. She loved her aunt's friends already.

Then, Tony decided that it was time to tease Ziva. He pulled a red straw from inside his drawer. Carefully, he put a small amount of paper on his mouth and blew it through the straw, hitting Ziva's head with it; he laughed.

Leah pursed her lips to prevent herself from giggling, while her aunt took a deep breath, cleaned her hair and kept doing her paper work, without even looking up. Tony pouted discretely, he was kinda hoping for the angry glare he loved. He always thought that she looked really sexy when she was giving him the angry glare.

He decided to keep teasing his partner until she gave him what he wanted. He blew another amount of paper through the straw, hitting Ziva's head again. Leah snorted, this was just too funny. Ziva took another deep breath, ran her fingers through her hair taking off the spit ball that was stuck on it and kept doing her paper work, not looking up again.

The girl looked at Tony, he seemed a little disappointed that her aunt didn't yell at him, threatened him or sent him a death glare. She dropped her head to one side, she was starting to think that maybe he wanted her to do all those things, which was a little weird.

Tony blew another amount of paper through the red straw and it hit Ziva again. This time, she looked up and sent Tony her best angry glare. She wasn't really angry; actually, she kind of liked his childish way. But it distracted her and he only seemed o stop when she sent him the glare. She cleaned her hair and looked back to her folders.

When her aunt looked up, Leah's eyes focused on Tony. He was smirking at Ziva's glare; which made her think that maybe he was doing all of this on purpose, to get Ziva to pay attention to him; so maybe he liked her, yes? It was possible. And did her aunt like Tony? It was possible too, but she needed to be sure. She smirked to herself, she had a really nice plan to figure that out.

"You really like my aunt very much, don't you Tony?" She asked, sliding her pencil over the paper.

Ziva dropped her pen and Tony widened his eyes, while McGee just snorted. "I…Uh…What?" He asked. How did she notice that? Was he being that obvious? He surely hoped not.

Leah looked up; she saw the blush on Ziva's cheeks and had to make an extra effort not to laugh at Tony's desperate expression. "It's just that, in my school, the boys tease the girls they like; you know, to make sure they pay attention to them." She said casually.

Tony felt trapped; if he answered that he didn't like Ziva, she would feel bad and would ask why he didn't like her, when he actually did, and a lot. But if he said he liked her and she didn't feel the same way, it would be really awkward, since they'd have to work together. So he decided to try something.

"Well, you see, I like your aunt; but not like LIKE her, you know, it's more like in a we-work-together-so-I-care kind of way." He tried to explain.

Leah furrowed her brows, faking confusion. "And what does that mean?" She asked.

"It means that that we are partners; so we care about each other, motek." Ziva said, trying not to sound sad or disappointed. Of course he didn't feel like this about her, she wasn't one of the blond, big breasted girls that he was used to date.

The girl let out a small 'Oh!', pretending that she believed what they said. The agents seemed totally relieved that she stopped asking questions. Gibbs walked in with two Starbucks' cups; he handed one to Leah.

"I thought that you would like a latte." He said, winking at her. The girl thanked him with smile.

"What? She gets a latte? And what do we get?" Tony whined.

"Nothing 'till you finish your paper work DiNozzo!" Gibbs answered to his Senior Field Agent.

Ziva snorted and Tony turned to her. "What are you laughing at, huh Zee-vah? You're not drinking it either." He said.

The female agent just arched her brows, as if saying 'wanna bet?'. He just grinned at her in confirmation; she turned to her niece. "Tateleh, can I have sip?" She asked softly.

Leah glanced at Tony, who was mouthing 'no' and shaking his hands indiscreetly; an evil grin played on her lips as she turned to her aunt and said "Sure aunt Zee, feel free."

The girl handed Ziva the cup; the woman took it and drank a little of the hot liquid, she handed the cup back to her niece, sent Tony a devilish smile and winked at him, which caused him to groan. Gibbs shook his head and allowed himself to a small grin. Tony put his tongue out to Ziva, who typed something on her computer and gave him a suggestive look.

Tony saw a little screen on his computer, he had a new email from Ziva. He sighed and opened it.

_The things I can imagine this tongue doing… ;-9 Z._

He controlled himself not to blush and typed back to her with a small gin, he could play this game too.

She smirked when she saw he answered, that was one of the games she loved playing. She opened the email with a smile.

_I could always show you, my little ninja. ;-) T._

She snorted, whishing that he at least meant it; but she knew he didn't. So she typed back to him.

When he saw the email he glanced at her, who gave him the sweetest smile. He took a deep breath and opened it.

_Keep dreaming Tony. :-D Z._

He was going to give it a reply, but he felt a paper ball hitting him square on the head, he turned to see a very amused Agent Gibbs. "I pay you two to get the work done, not to change messages on the computer!" He barked, and both agents got back to work.

Leah snorted, she read the whole conversation over her aunt's shoulder, and was each time more convinced that her aunt totally liked Tony, and he liked her back. After some time doing their paper work in silence, Gibbs got up to get Abby some Caf-Pow!; when he left, Tony pulled a bag of M&M's from inside his drawer and ripped it open.

He popped some of the candy into his mouth and chewed happily, making sure that Ziva was looking at him. M&M's were Ziva's guilty pleasure, one of the few kinds of candy that she really seemed to like.

"Want some Zee-vah?" He asked grinning.

Ziva just narrowed her eyes and looked away. Tony leaned comfortably on his chair, watching Ziva; he wanted so bad to feed her the M&M's one by one, just the thought of her lips on his fingertips sent shivers down his spine.

He accidentally dropped his pen. He put the candy bag on his desk and bend over to get the object; when he got up, the bag wasn't there anymore. His eyes went straight to Ziva, who had the M&M's bag in her hand and was popping some of the candy in her mouth.

She couldn't have done this so fast; not that Ziva was slow, she definitely wasn't, but that was just too fast; besides, Leah was sitting on her way out. Wait, that was it; Leah grabbed the candy to her aunt while he wasn't looking, that made sense. He narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"Using your niece to do the dirty work for you, David?" He teased her.

Ziva just laughed and winked to the girl, who giggled a little and looked back to her draw; or at least did a good job pretending to do so. Tony rolled his eyes, grabbed some money and got up to get something from the machine.

While he was walking away, Ziva raised her head a little more, so she could look at his ass; she licked her lips, what a nice ass. Leah discretely rolled her eyes; they were acting as if they were a couple of teens. Tony came back with a bag of Skittles on is hands; he sat down, ripped it open and put some candy on his mouth.

Gibbs walked back into the room and both agents started doing their paper work again. He looked at Leah, who just shook her head as if saying 'you really think they were working?'; Gibbs just sighed and sat at his desk. At this moment, Ziva had finished one of the folders, and got up to give them to Gibbs; she tripped on Leah's chair and dropped the folder, she cursed under her breath in Hebrew, forgetting that Leah could understand it. The girl just snorted.

The woman apologized and lowered to get the papers; Tony smiled, he could see down her shirt right now, she was wearing a black lacy bra. Gibbs made a paper ball and threw at him, without a word. Tony immediately looked back to his folders. Ziva gave her boss the folder and went back to her place.

**XxX**

The day was over, Ziva and Leah were on Ziva's Mini; driving home. The girl was the only one who seemed to be okay with her aunt's driving. Ziva looked softly to her niece.

"So, did you like it?" She asked.

"Of course I did! Can't wait for tomorrow!" The girl said. She was hoping that they'd have a case, so she could talk to Abby about Tony and Ziva's relationship, or partnership, or… Well, whatever it was.

* * *

**How was it, huh? Hope you liked it!! Reviews? Preeeetty please with cake frosting all over it?**


	5. Day 4: Team Tiva?

**Heey guys! Sorry it took me some time to update... I'm having a lot of tests lately (I should actually be studying for the Geometry test right now) But anyway, I want to thank you guys for the Story Alerts and Favorite Story Alerts, I love 'em!! Special kisses to Betherzz, pirate-princess1, Courtney Summers, VerySpecialAgentTiva, RufusratlovesAM, zats, GottaLoveMEgan, Zky1 and Sateda for the reviews... You guys rock!! :D Hope y'all like the chapter.**

**Disclaimer:** I'd love to own it... Can someone give t to me as a B-day gift?

* * *

Ziva and Leah walked into the bullpen laughing softly; they put their stuff on Ziva's desk and looked around, no one was there yet, so they sat. Leah pulled her iPod Touch from inside her purse, put on the earbuds and settled on Catch Me by Demi Lovato and started humming the song.

The woman looked at her niece with her brows furrowed; unsuccessfully trying to identify the song the girl was humming. Leah saw the confusion on her aunt's eyes; she took off one the earbuds and gave it to her with a small chuckle. The former Mossad put it on and smiled, the song was kinda cute.

Tony walked in. When he saw the girls sharing the earbuds he smirked; Ziva always seemed so soft around children, she would definitely be a good mom. Wait a second; where the hell did that come from? It's not like he was going to marry her or something; although, that sounded really nice. He mentally head slapped himself, walked to his desk and put his things near his chair, slightly thankful for the fact that Gibbs wasn't there, he was almost sure his Boss could read his thoughts.

"Good morning Tony." Ziva said.

"Hey Tony!" Leah greeted happily.

"Morning Leah. Morning Sweet Cheeks." He greeted back, sitting at his desk.

When Leah heard the nickname, she gave her aunt a mocking look that said something like 'Sweet Cheeks? Seriously?'. Ziva rolled her eyes blushing slightly and sent Tony a death glare, which made him snort.

"What are you two listening to?" He asked giving them the DiNozzo grin.

Leah opened her mouth to answer in the moment that the song changed to Stop & Stare by One Republic, but her aunt answered for her "None of your business My Little Hairy Butt." Ziva smiling devilishly at the nickname.

The girl widened her eyes at Tony and pursed her lips to hold back her laughter. She should really film he aunt and her colleagues at work, this was just so funny. Tony narrowed his eyes at Ziva and made a face; then, he looked at his folders, mumbling something under his breath.

Ziva took off the earbud, got up silently and placed on finger over her lips, to ask her niece for silence; the girl just nodded, Ziva walked out. Tony looked up and saw Leah sitting there alone. He raised one brow.

"Where's your aunt?" He asked.

"Looking for me Tony?" Ziva answered on his ear.

He jumped on the chair and Ziva chuckled, it was always like this. Tony took a deep breath and turned is head to her, they were only inches apart; if they got any closer their noses would be touching. "Haven't I told you not to do that?" He asked, breathing heavily.

"You might have mentioned something like this, but I don't quite remember it." She said, smiling a little and then biting her lower lip.

At this moment, McGee walked into the office; but the other two agents didn't move from their positions. Timmy shot a questioning glare to Leah who raised brow at him, as if saying 'you really don't know?'. McGee got the message, shook his head and sat at his desk, suppressing the urge to tell his coworkers to get a room.

The two gents totally ignored McGee's presence and kept talking. "I thought you had a good memory Zee-vah." Tony said, with a mocking grin playing on his face.

"And I do Tony" She moved a little closer.

Their noses were touching and they looked like they were about to kiss; Leah grinned. Then, Gibbs walked into the room. "If you two are done plying grab ass, we have a dead Petty Officer. Grab you gear" He barked. "And you go to Abby's lab" He said to Leah, who nodded, put her iPod in her purse and walked to the elevators.

**XxX**

Leah walked trough the doors of Abby's lab listening to the loud music in there. The Goth was dancing around; the girl smiled. "Abby!" She called, a little louder than the music.

Abby turned and squealed, which made Leah wince a little. The Goth ran towards the girl and enveloped her on a bone-crusher hug; she let go and put the volume down, so they could talk.

"Soo, what's going on?" The woman asked bouncing slightly.

"They have a case… I gotta stay here with you." Leah answered smiling.

Both of them sat "I know!" Abby said smiling. The girl frowned at her, how could she know that if it just happened? "That's how I know." The Goth said, pressing a button on a remote and making the image of the empty bullpen sow up on the plasma.

Leah opened her mouth to say something but decided against it. She looked at Abby for a while. "Can I ask you something?" She said.

"You just did. Kidding! Shoot me." The woman laughed.

"I've been noticing some kind of… Energy between my aunt and Tony. Do you think they like each other?" Leah asked.

Abby gave the girl a bright smiled and a loud squee. "So, you're Team Tiva too?" She asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Team Tiva?" Leah frowned in confusion.

"Yeah, Tiva! Like those cute couple names… Tony plus Ziva." The Goth explained, clasping her hands together.

"I see… Well, I guess I'm Team Tiva then." The girl smiled.

"Good!! Because I need someone to help me on a plan… I asked McGee, but he's too afraid to get caught. Such a coward! Are you in??" Abby asked, making her best puppy eyes.

"A plan to get my aunt and Tony together?" Leah asked, just to be sure she got it right. The Goth nodded. "Fine! Why not?" The girl said.

Abby squealed and hugged Leah; then, they started discussing what to do. After half an hour Leah's cell phone started to ring, it was Ziva calling; she answered.

"Hey aunt. [pause] Yeah, I'm fine! Abby is nice! [pause] No… I didn't let her convince me to do a tattoo [pause] Yes, I know my parents would kill me if I did. [pause] Listen, aunt Zee, I'm fine alright? Don't worry! [pause] Okay, see ya! Bye." The girl turned off the cell phone.

"I don't know why your aunt is so worried, seriously! Tattoos are sooo cool!" The Goth said, and both of them started laughing. "So, tomorrow we're putting the plan on action!" Abby said; Leah nodded and they high-fived.

* * *

**Soooo... What ya think? I promise I'll try to update soon!! :D  
Reviews? Pretty please with Peanut Butter and Jelly? *--***


	6. Day 5: Help

**Heeey guys, sorry it took me forever to update. The fact is that I'm actually grounded, because I'm not doing so great in Math; so I'm here really, really fast just to post that! Thank you for the Story Alerts and Favorite Sotry Alerts; I love'em all! And special thanks to surferdude8225, c-los, NCIStivaaddict, Betherzz, LittleHogwartsGirl, Sateda, jacklyn, Detective E. Yin, Katharen Silver and Cutezipie for the reviews!! :D Hope y'all enjoy!**

**xoxo's**

**Disclaimer:** None of this is mine. Sad, yes?

* * *

The girls walked into the bullpen, Tony was already there, apparently working on pulling some information on their latest victim. Ziva put her stuff next to her chair and sat. Tony looked up and smiled; he liked company, even more if the company was his favorite ninja.

"Good morning Ziva; morning Leah." He greeted them with a smile.

"Hey Tony." The girl answered.

"Shalom Tony." Ziva said softly.

Leah noticed the energy. "Soo, I'm going to Abby's lab; bye aunt Zee! See ya later Tony!" She said smiling; she kissed her aunts cheek and walked to the elevator giggling a little.

"Don't you think that it's a bit weird that Leah is all excited about seeing Abby?" Ziva asked her partner, frowning.

"Naaah, Abby is a nice gal; I'm sure they got friends and your niece is just happy to have someone to talk to, ya know" He shrugged.

It sounded believable; but or some reason, Ziva just wasn't convinced. She was having the feeling that her niece was hiding something from her, but maybe she was being just a little paranoid; it's not like Leah would plot something behind her back, right? Yeah, she was probably just worrying too much.

"I want to know everything you've got on Petty Officer Smith; and where the hell is McGee?" Gibbs barked, walking into the office with a Starbucks cup in his hands, just as he usually did when they had a case.

Just then, McGee walked in "Sorry Boss, I-I j-just… Ahn… I-I…" He said, not really finding an excuse for being late; he couldn't jut tell Gibbs that he was up all night because Abby and Leah 'got' him to help them with their little plan, the girls would just kill him if he did that; and he liked to be alive. Luckily, he didn't have to find an excuse, because Gibbs interrupted him.

"I don't wanna know! Just get back to work!" He barked.

Tim muttered a 'yes, Boss' and sat at his desk, turning on his computer. Tony threw a paper ball at McGee. Tim shook his head, and was about to throw it in the trash when he saw Tony's handwriting on it. 'Why so late, Probie?' was written there; instead of answering, all he did was throwing the paper on the trash, nothing he aid was going to change what Tony was thinking, and you could tell by the look on his face that he thought his coworker got laid.

"You know, Tony. Maybe, instead of paying around, you could actually do your job and tell me what you've got on our dead Petty Officer." Gibbs said, without even looking up.

"Yeah, sure Boss. Petty Officer Smith's been married for three years now; no kids" Tony said, looking through the folders on his desk.

"Last call was to his wife's cell phone, and last time he used his credit card was to do groceries." Ziva completed.

"I'm gonna pick the wife up. Keep _working_." Gibbs said, grabbing his car keys and walking to the elevators.

After some minutes, McGee's phone rang; he picked it up. "Special Agent McGee" He said.

"_Hey Timmy, I found something on the bullet that killed our Petty Officer. Oh, and since you're coming down, can you bring me that thing I asked you to do?" The Goth said happily._

"Uuuhm, sure Abby… Bye." He said.

Tim hung up and opened his drawer to pull a CD from inside it; he shoved the item into his pocket and walked to the elevators. Most people wouldn't have noticed that he put something in his pocket; but most people didn't have Mossad-ninja training. Ziva arched one brow, not that McGee taking stuff to Abby was weird; it was actually normal, but he never tried to hide it. She looked at Toy, he was focused on his computer; he looked so cute… Wait, what was she thinking before? It had something to do with McGee acting weird, right? Yeah, something like that.

**XxX Abby's Lab**

"Abby…" McGee said just loud enough so she could hear him, while waking through the Lab doors with the CD on his hands.

"TIMMY!!" The Goth squealed, running to her coworker and giving him a big bear hug. "Did you bring it? Did you bring it?" She asked bouncing when he let go of him.

"Yeah, I did. But I still don't understand why you'd need something like that for your plan." The agent frowned a little.

"You know enough, McGee!" She answered smiling. "Leah, he brought it!!" Te Goth said happily, with the CD on her hands.

Leah walked to the Goth, grabbed the CD ad smiled brightly at both adults. "Thank you McGee" She said softly and walked back to the other part of the Lab, where McGee could see that was something on the screen, but he didn't know exactly what. He tilted his head and heard Abby clearing her throat; he looked back at her.

"Abby, all I know about this plan equals nothing!" The agent whined.

"And that's enough!" The Goth laughed. "Now, about the bullet; it's a 9mm and was fired from a Bretta; I recreated the scene on my computer based on he crime scene photos…" Abby walked to one of the scenes, to show McGee the recreation "As you see, the killer had to be close to your victim, which means…"

"That he probably knew his killer." McGee finished her sentence. "Thank you Abby, good job."

"Yeah, yeah; whatever. Now go, we're busy here!" The forensic scientist said, laughing and playing with her pigtails.

**XxX Bullpen**

McGee walked back into the office and sat at his desk, watching his coworkers discretely. Tony was mocking Ziva and she was making a paper ball, probably to throw it at him; yup, that was right, she threw it at him. Tony made a mock hurt look and they got back to work, glancing at each other from time to time.

Tim rolled his eyes, his coworkers were being so obvious about their feelings; couldn't they just admit it already? It would be a lot easier on them if they did. Gibbs walked in; McGee quickly filled him in on the information about the bullet and showed him the recreation Abby made.

The Boss said he was going to get Abby some Caf-Pow! and asked his agents to interrogate the wife. They went to the interrogation room and decided that McGee was going to talk to her; well, it was more like a conversation along the lines of:

"Probie, you go talk to her!" Tony said.

"What? Why do I have to do it?" McGee complained.

"Because you are a Probie, I'm the Senior Field Agent. Now go in there!" Tony flashed his I'm-better-than-you smile.

"Ziva is also a Probie!" McGee whined, while Ziva arched a brow at him.

"The Probette is a trained assassin, Probie; you don't wanna mess with her." Tony justified.

"Could you stop talking about me like if I was not here?" Ziva asked them, now with both brows up.

Tony pointed the door to McGee, who sighed and walked in; while his coworkers stepped into the room behind the glass. The former Mossad walked to near the glass, so she could watch what was going on and void to be too close to Tony; she was concentrating on McGee when she head Tony's voice.

"She did it!" He said casually.

"Why do you always think the wife did it, huh?" She asked frowning; it just didn't make any sense. She heard footsteps coming and felt the warmth of a body behind hers.

"Because, Sweet Cheeks, it always is." He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

At the moment, all she wanted to do was turn around and kiss him hard on the lips, but she controlled herself and managed to turn her head to him, their noses touching, and after a deep breath, she answered him.

"No it's not. And you know it." She said as calmly as she could, her eyes traveling from his eyes, to his lips and back to where they were before.

He arched his brow at her and walked back to where he was before, immediately missing the warm feeling of her body so close to his. He started thinking about how much he just wanted to grab her by the hair and kiss her; but he reminded himself that she was an assassin, so maybe grabbing her and kissing her wasn't such a good idea after all. He sighed.

**XxX Abby's Lab**

Gibbs walked in with a huge plastic cup in one of his hands and a Diet Coke on the other one; when he saw no one in there, he frowned; Abby would never let the music on if she wasn't there.

"Abs!" He called for her.

She walked through the glass door from the other part of the lab. "GIBBS!" She squealed, clasping her hands together and bouncing to his side, happily humming the song that was playing on the background. He handed her the Caf-Pow!, she took it and began to drink a big sip of it, as if it was the last one she could have.

"Where's the kid?" He asked her when she released the red straw from her mouth.

"She's in the other room." The Goth answered. Gibbs started to walk towards the glass door, but Abby stopped him. "It's okay, I'll call her for you." She said and quickly walked to the other room.

Gibbs arched a brow, Abby was acting weird, like she was hiding something; and he fully intended to find out what was it. The Goth walked back into the place with a smiley Leah y her side.

"Hey Gibbs!" The girls greeted. He nodded, smiling and gave her the Diet Coke. "Thank you." She said, opening it and taking a sip.

He just stared at both girls, his brows arched; they started getting a little uncomfortable. "What is happening here?" He asked, still staring at them. They exchanged a glance and Leah bit her lower lip.

"Gibbs, you gotta promise not to be mad at us." The Goth said, playing with the hem of her mini skirt. Gibbs made a 'seriously?' face, and she nodded, nervously.

"Yeah, whatever." He said. And the girl knew that it was the best they were gonna get.

"We'replanningonputtingmyuntandTonytogether." Leah blurt out, playing with her fingers.

For a moment, there was just the sound of Abby's music to be heard. Both girls were staring at their feet, because looking up didn't really sound like a nice idea. Gibbs cleared his throat; signing for the girls to look at him; they did so and he gave them a half smile, which mean they were not in trouble.

"You're not gonna tell us not to do it? I mean, because of Rule 12 and all?" Abby asked, biting her lip.

"Rule 12?" Leah asked frowning in confusion.

"I have a set of rules; n° 12 says you should never date a coworker." Gibbs answered the girl; but seeing that she still didn't get it, he smirked. "Abby will explain them to you later." He said, and Leah nodded.

"Sooo, you're not gonna ask us to stop the plan, right?" Abby asked again, smiling this time.

"Naaah, I'm tired of seeing those two dancing around each other for almost four years; besides, they'll know better than to play grab ass at the office." He answered shrugging.

"Can we ask you a favor then?" Leah asked, making her best puppy face. Abby played along and also made her best puppy face.

"Alright, you two can quit with this whole puppy eyes thing you're doing. Just tell me what ya want me to do." He said, arching one of his brows.

Suddenly, the puppy faces turned into really evil smiles; if Gibbs didn't know they were planning to hook up Tony and Ziva, he would swear it was something like world domination.

**XxX Bullpen**

Gibbs walked in to see his agents working on their computers. When Tony saw Gibbs coming in, he opened his drawer and put there the paper ball he was planning on throwing at McGee.

"I saw that DiNozzo!" The Boss said, walking past the agent's desk.

"Sorry, Boos. Getting back to work, Boss." He said without even looking up.

"Uh… The wife's alibi checks out; security cameras place her on the bank five minutes before Petty Officer Smith was murdered." McGee said, showing the video on the plasma.

"So much for your theory, yes Tony?" Ziva asked teasingly, grinning. He just narrowed his eye at her.

"Did Smith have someone he trusted?" Gibbs asked McGee.

"Well… Uh, yeah; there was his best friend, Petty Officer Ryan Sanders." The agent answered, putting the man's picture on the screen.

"Tony, Ziva; pick him up." He said, throwing the car keys to Ziva, much to Tony's dislike. Both agents left. Gibbs looked around. "McGee; come here." He called.

Tim gluped, he was really hoping Gibbs didn't 'figure out' about the plan when he was down there; and now was really mad at him for helping the girls; that would be definitely horrible. The agent gluped again and the blood started to drain from his face; he was so dead now. Gibbs smiled, amused; it was so much fun to torture his agents, sometimes. "I'm not mad at you and you're not dead, McGee." He stated.

McGee's face started to regain color as he calmed himself and took deep breaths; he was really relieved that Gibbs wasn't pissed with him or the girls. "So, why did you call me?" McGee asked, dropping his head.

"For two reasons McGee. One, I was needing some fun; and two, I need you to do another thing for the girls, and it's an order, okay?" Gibbs cleared it to him.

"Sure, what do I have to do?" The agent asked, thinking that it was really weird that Gibbs actually agreed on helping the girls with their plan. His boss just grinned.

* * *

**So, how about telling me what you guys think?? I'd love to read reviews!! Hehehe. :P**


	7. Day 6: The Plan

**Alright, I'm finaly back with a new chapter... I had so many tests and I had a huge block too; so I'm sorry it took long to come! I want to thank you guys for the Story Alerts and the Favorite Story Alerts, I looove them all! Huge hugs to VerySpecialAgentTiva, pirate-princess1, member of tiva team, christiangirliemiranda and Cutezipie fo the reviews.**

**Super Abby Hugs: To jacklyn, for pushing me on writing. Thaaank you very, very much!**

**Hope you guys enjoy.**

**xoxo's**

**Disclaimer:**Don't own it... No way.

* * *

Aunt and niece walked into the bullpen. Leah had a huge grin playing on her lips; she was really excited about putting the plan on action; she was hoping it would work, it just NEEDED to work; the girl glanced at her aunt discreetly. Ziva noticed the glance and frowned slightly; she was finding very weird that her niece was overly excited to go to work with her today; it was just a normal Thursday, right?

No one was there yet, so Leah kissed her aunt's cheek and almost ran to the Lab. Ziva sat at her desk and started to muse about the case and who would want their Petty Officer dead… The 'best friend' seemed to have a motive, I mean, considering that he had a crush on Smith's wife.

Tony and McGee walked in together, already arguing about something. Ziva sighed; her coworkers could be so juvenile sometimes. She wasn't really planning on getting into that particular 'conversation', so she focused on the screen of her computer, hoping they'd ignore her. But it didn't work; Tony called her name as soon as he realized she was there.

"Hey Ziva; help me out here. The Probie is saying that you can read _every_ emotion on people's eyes; I think that people can only see what you allow them to." He said, throwing his bag next to his chair.

The woman slowly looked away from her computer and to her partner; and had to hold back a gasp when her eyes reached the sight of him. He was handsome on his suit, as always, but the green button down shirt he was wearing that day was just too much. It brought such a glow to his eyes; and that, combined to his killer DiNozzo grin was making her insides turn into mush. She just wanted to kiss him right there.

After 'analyzing' her partner, Ziva realized that he had asked her a question, and started to wonder about that. She agreed with Tony, exactly because she liked him. And that was happening for a while now; and no one knew it. So yeah, Tony was probably right.

"I agree with Tony" She said; then heard McGee mutter something like 'sure you do' and glared at him. "I just think that all people see is what you show them." She completed.

Gibbs walked in with coffee on his hands and barked something like 'what do you have for me?'. Ziva quickly stood up and walked to her boss to explain her theory; when she did, Gibbs could see by the corner of his eyes that Tony was staring at the woman… He felt the urge to roll his eyes, but resisted.

Tony was looking at Ziva's behind, fitting so perfectly in those jeans; but that wasn't just this that caught his attention; her hair was all curly and it was down. He had a soft spot for her hair, it looked so touchable and all he wanted to was burry his fingers on it and kiss her.

After the female agent stopped talking Gibbs gave her they keys to the truck, told her to go pick up Sanders again and to take Tony with her. When both of them left McGee looked up, trying to understand if that was a sign for him to go tell Abby and Leah to prepare the room. Gibbs just raised his brows at him and he got the message.

**XxX Abby's Lab**

"Abby! Abby! Abby! Tony and Ziva left; you two have to prepare the room really fast." McGee blurted out, while walking inside the lab.

The Goth nearly jumped from her spot at the news; Leah's eyes were already sparkling. The girls looked at each other wearing huge smiles, they squealed in unison as loud as they possibly could. McGee cringed at the sound.

"Thanks for the warning Tim! You're awesome!" Abby said, giving him a hug.

Leah grabbed a CD that was over one of the table and the girls rushed to one of the interrogation rooms to settle everything for the soon to be couple.

**XxX Outside of one of the interrogation rooms a while later**

"I thought that Sanders was on the other room." Ziva said, frowning at her partner.

"So did I, my dear Probie. But Gibbs said he's here, and I'm not going to argue with him. Are you?" He asked her, raising his brows; and she just shook her head.

Both agents stepped inside of the interrogation room, and it took them a few seconds to realize that their suspect wasn't there; they were turning around to leave when the door made a little 'click' like sound. They exchanged glances and Tony tried to turn the door handle, but it didn't open.

Ziva sighed, whoever did this silly prank could be considered dead. Locking her on a room with Tony when he was looking so exceptionally delicious wasn't good for her mental health. She was about to say something when a sound started to come from the plasma on the room; it was some kind of background music. Words started appearing on the screen. 'They say that images speak louder than words. So we're going to ask you to pay attention to these images. Thanks'. The words stayed there for some seconds before disappearing.

Two Is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls ft. Taylor Swift started to play and images of Tony and Ziva at work started to show up at the screen. There were images of them exchanging glances, smiling at each other, and the indiscreet staring between them during work. All of it very well edited, it looked like one of those fan videos. Tony looked directly to Ziva's eyes, but after some seconds, she looked away, turning a shade of pink.

That made Tony smile, Ziva looked so damn cute when she blushed; and he was so happy he could do that to her. It made him feel special somehow. He walked to her and cupped her cheek with one hand. His face got close to hers hesitantly, as if waiting for her approval; she closed her eyes and moved her face closer to his, so their lips were actually touching.

The Senior Field Agent covered her lips with his and they started to kiss. Slowly and delicate at first, but then, Ziva slipped her tongue into his mouth, receiving a moan from him as an answer. She got lost in his arms; she was feeling dizzy; as if the world around her was spinning. When she moved her hands to the back of his neck, a voice on the plasma caught their attention.

On the screen, you could see Abby and Leah smiling. The Goth giggled "Hey guys, hope you saw what we wanted to tell you all this time." Then she winked. "So we made this little thing with the help of McGee and Gibbs." Leah completed, smiling. "You guys have to admit that you needed that little push. Please don't kill us." The Goth said, excitedly. The video went off.

They were still holding onto each other when Gibbs walked in; they let go and looked at him. He opened his mouth to say something, but Tony spoke first.

"Not going to play grab ass on the office." He said, looking at The Boss.

"And we're going to make it work." Ziva completed, exchanging a fast glace with Tony.

Gibbs smirked, that was all he needed to hear, so he shrugged. "Good luck you two." He said and walked away.

McGee, Abby and Leah were waiting outside. The little girl looked at the Goth a puzzled. "Do they always finish his sentences?" She asked frowning a little.

"We all do. It's s kinda part of what he teaches us." Abby answered smiling. Then, she turned to McGee who was next to her, leaning against a wall. "Give me my ten bucks, Timmy. I said they were going to kiss before the end of the video." She said, standing her hand to him.

The agent sighed and handed her they money; he had to remember not to bet against Abby, she always won. Tony and Ziva walked out of the room and stared at their friends. The three of them exchanged worried glances and considered running from the two agents in front of them; but they just smiled.

"Consider yourselves really lucky. If this had gone wrong you would be dead right now; and that includes you too, Leah." Ziva said, while Tony locked one arm around her waist.

They sighed relieved; that they weren't mad or anything, because that could get potentially dangerous. As the newest couple on the building was walking away, Ziva turned her head whispered on Tony's ear.

"We'll have to thank them later for that." She kissed his cheek.

* * *

**Sooo, what do you think? **

**Reviews, pretty please?**


	8. Day 7, part 1: Asking out

**I'm baaack! Sorry this is short, but the next one will be longer; pinky promise! Again, thank you for the Story Alerts and Favorite Story Alerts, have I ever mentioned that they make me happy? And special Abby hugs to VerySpecialAgentTiva, jacklyn, Cutezipie, surferdude8225 and ii. Love. NCIS for the reviews, really guys, you rock! 33 Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**xoxo's**

**Disclaimer:** Ha! Yesterday I got NCIS as a gift! :D Okay, just kidding! Don't own it, and probably never will!

* * *

Tony walked into the bullpen; Ziva was already there, as usual, and working. The agent observed his partner for some time; her beautiful brown curls framing her face, the blue shirt hugging her tiny body and that cute smile playing on her lips. He couldn't believe that she actually liked him.

"Good morning, Tony." She said sweetly, looking up from her computer as he walked to his desk.

"Morning, Ziva." He flashed smile at her.

The Senior Field Agent sat and turned on his computer. They had admitted that they liked each other, they had kissed, and then, nothing. It just didn't seem right; there should be something, right? Of course yes. But what? It was not like this meant they were getting married or something.

McGee walked in and greeted both of his coworkers; and they greeted him back. They younger agent noticed the glances between his colleagues; they weren't secretive anymore. They were the super-sweet kind of glances that can leave you on sugar high if you look at them for too long. Tim opened his mouth to make an observation about that, but Gibbs walked in with his cell phone in his hand.

"Abby matched the fingerprints on the gun to Sanders'." He said. "Let's pick him up." He barked at his agents.

Tim was the first one to follow him, with Tony and Ziva coming right after. In the elevator, Tony brushed his hand against Ziva's; she looked up to look on his eyes and smiled at him. That smile made his stomach flip; he wanted to be alone with her; so he decided to ask her out.

"What did I say about playing grab-ass in the office?" Gibbs asked, rolling his eyes.

**XxX**

They walked back in, happy to close one more case. Gibbs went straight for the coffee machine while McGee went to get some Nutter Butter. Ziva sat at her desk, closed her eyes and stretched her back, something pretty usual after a case; she took a deep breath.

When she opened them again, she saw Tony sitting in the edge of her desk, smiling at her. But it wasn't the trademark DiNozzo smile or the I-know-something-you-don't smile, it was one of these cute and caring smiles that made her want to cup his cheeks and kiss him over and over again.

"I was thinking if maybe you wanted to have dinner with me tonight; you know, since the case is over." He said, tugging at his suit.

"Sure. Pick me up at seven?" She asked, smiling at him.

"Of course." He answered.

"I can barely wait." She said getting up and giving Tony a quick peck on the lips. "I am going to see Abby and Leah." She smiled and calmly walked to the elevator.

As soon as she walked through the glass doors she released a breath that she didn't even know she was holding. Leaning against one of the cold walls she bit her lower lip smiling. Then, she stopped; she was acting like a teenager with her first boyfriend, but she just couldn't help it... Being with Tony made her feel that way.

The doors opened and Ziva walked into Abby's lab; before she could even think of saying something, Leah launched herself at her aunt. A little 'oomph' sound left the woman's lips as she recovered from the impact and hugged her niece back.

"Hey aunt Zee!" The girl laughed, letting go of her.

"Hey tateleh!" The woman said smiling "I think you're spending too much time in here." She laughed, referring to the hug.

Ziva heard a little giggle and saw a smiley Abby leaning against one of the tables. "You're here to be our company?" The Goth asked, arching a brow at the brunette.

The woman turned bright red and sunk her teeth on her lower lip, smiling just the tiniest bit. Abby widened her eyes; was the tough and always calm (at least on the outside) former Mossad Ziva David blushing? It had to be something really important to get her to blush like this.

"Alright... Something is going on. Spit it out!" Abs demanded narrowing her eyes at her friend.

"Tony asked me out on a date!" Ziva let out, a huge smile on her lips.

Abby and Leah exchanged a glance, took a deep breath and released a loud squee, making Ziva wince at the high pitch of the sound. The only thing worse than Abby's squee was Leah and Abby squeeing together.

"You are REALLY spending too much time here!" Ziva laughed. "Wait. You didn't get a tattoo or started drinking Caf-Pow!, right?" She asked, arching a brow at her Goth friend, who was playing with her pigtails.

"I wish; but Abby said I couldn't because you would totally kill her." Leah answered, rolling her eyes.

"Good." Ziva sighed. "Now, I will need help picking the outfit..."

"YAY! What time is he picking you up?" Abby asked, her eyes sparkling.

"At seven." The brunette answered.

"Okay, it's 9:30 right now; so... We could leave at, let's say, 5:30?" The Goth offered.

"Sure." Ziva's smile grew bigger. "See you later then." She said, calmly walking back to the elevator.

"So much for telling her about the butterfly on my hip." Leah snorted.

"Relax kiddo, she won't be mad." Abby giggled, proud of herself for convincing Leah to get a tat when they went out for lunch.

"You're right; she won't be mad. And that's because she's not going to hear about any of this... Got it?" The girl narrowed her eyes at the Goth.

Abby rolled her eyes and offered Leah her pinky as a sign of a promise. Leah hooked her pinky with Abby's and they smiled; the tat would remain a secret, at least for now.

* * *

**What you think? Want the date? Hehehe, I'll try to update soon! ;) Oh, and if you want to tell me what you want to see happening, ideas are welcome! :D**

**Now, how about leaving me a review? I'd love to hear what you think! **


	9. Day 7, part 2: The date

**Alright, I'm soooooo sorry for the delay! Really guys. I had a huuge block because I didn't want Tony to take Ziva to an Italian restaurant (I thought it was too cliché) and I'm having a whole lot of tests now (Actually, I have a Portuguese test tomorrow.); so yeah, I'm not having a lot of time. But anyway, thank you for the Story Alerts & Favorite Story Alerts... I love them! And special cookies to Betherzz, zats, VerySpecialAgentTiva, Cutezipie, Hannelovestiva, pirate-princess1 and csimesser1 for reviewing... :D ope y'all enjoy this! Oh, and next chapter is the last.**

**xoxo's**

**Disclaimer:** It's really cute that you guys think I own NCIS, but I really don't. Sorry.

* * *

It was 5:30 pm when Ziva grabbed her stuff and walked to Abby's lab to get her niece and her friend. She walked through the door just to see that they were already waiting for her with super excited smiles that made the brunette chuckle a little; the three of them walked to Ziva's car and drove to Ziva's apartment.

They walked in, Abby and Leah rushed to the bedroom while Ziva shook her head and threw her stuff on the couch. She turned to walk to her room and found the girls in front of her.

"What kind of clothes do you have to wear?" Abby asked.

"Does that matter?" Ziva frowned.

"Aunt Zee!" Leah said, widening her eyes in surprise. "You have to be kidding me. Of course it matters. You can't go to a fancy restaurant in jeans; and you can't go to the movies on a cocktail dress." Leah furrowed her bows, while Ziva just stared at her.

"She is right." Abby nodded. "Call him and ask." The Goth said, motioning to Ziva's cell phone, which was on her belt.

The brunette sighed and dialed the oh so familiar number.

"Miss me already?" Tony said when he picked up the phone.

"You wish!" She answered rolling her eyes. "I just wanted to know what kind of clothes I should wear…" Ziva started toying with her hair.

"Uhm… Wear something casual." He said simply.

"Alright. See you later then." She said, and hung up smiling.

She heard some giggles coming from Abby and Leah; she narrowed her eyes at the girls, who just kept giggling. Ziva realized that she was still playing with her brown curls and stopped quickly. "Casual clothes." She told the girls and walked with them to the bedroom.

Ziva sat at her bed while the girls opened her closet and started to go trough all her clothes. She dropped her head to one side as cargo pants, sweaters and T-shirts flew past her. A denim skirt hit her head; she picked it up and placed the piece on the bed. She was about to open her mouth to say something when Abby squealed.

".God Ziva! I didn't know you owned such beautiful jeans!" Abby turned around, holding up a dark pair of skinny jeans. "Now we just need a cute top to go with this!"

"Like this one?" Leah asked, holding up a dark purple silk top.

"Yes! This is perfect!" The Goth squealed, grabbing the top and the jeans and placing them on the bed, near Ziva. "Now, we need to get shoes."

"Do you not think that this is kind of fancy to be classified as casual?" She asked.

"Naaah. You can be a knock out and casual at the same time." Leah stated.

Abby turned around and started looking for shoes while Leah walked to her aunt's bathroom to get her make up necessaire. She walked back just in time to see Abby with a pair of black stiletto boots on her hands.

"Come on Ziva!" The Goth whined.

"I do not want to wear them!" Ziva replied.

"What's going on?" Leah frowned, placing the black necessaire on the bed.

"Would you please tell your stubborn aunt that these boots would look just amazing with the outfit we picked?" Abby said to Leah.

The girl opened her mouth to say something, but her aunt started speaking first. "Abby, I do not want to wear the boots and you are not going to convince me!"

"Hey, if I managed to convince Leah to get a tattoo, I think I can get you to wear the boots, thank you very much." She said, holding up the shoes.

"You convinced Leah to do WHAT?" Ziva's eyes widened in shock, while Leah's mouth just hung open in shock.

"Abby!" The girl hissed.

"Sooooooooorry." The Goth bit her lip.

"Look, your parents are going to kill you." Ziva said. Leah just shrugged. "I can't believe you did that." The brunette chuckled, actually a bit amused by the situation.

The former Mossad sighed, finally agreeing to wear the boots Abby had picked up. She grabbed the clothes and walked in to the bathroom. After half an hour, she stepped into the room dressed on the date-outfit and drying her hair with her towel; Abby sat Ziva down on the bed and blow dried her hair. For make up, the Goth just applied some mascara and some pink lip gloss on her friend.

They looked at the clock; it was 6:50 already, so Abby went away, but not before telling Ziva to call her when she came back and tell her every single detail about the date.

The doorbell rang; Ziva kissed her niece's cheek, said a quick goodbye, grabbed her purse and went to answer it. When she opened the door, she wasn't surprised to see a very smiley Tony DiNozzo. He was dresses in a pair of jeans, a light blue button down shirt and Italian shoes, as usual; handsome was probably not enough to describe him.

The brunette smiled. "Looking nice." She managed to say; her heart pounding fast on her chest.

"Not better than you." He answered flashing her a huge grin. "Let's go?" His smile got bigger (if that was even possible) as he offered his arm.

She took it, closed the door and they walked to the garage. Tony drove for about fifteen minutes, the radio playing his Beatles CD; when he parked in front of a small restaurant Ziva realized she didn't know the place, she turned to him. "Where are we?" She asked.

"Well… I usually come here when I want to, you know, think." He explained; she raised a brow. "Shocking, I know. But ssssh, that's kind of my secret place; well, our secret place now." He smiled sweetly at her and she smiled back; she found that it was really cute that he was sharing a special place with her.

They got out of the car and Tony quietly and Tony quickly took Ziva's hand in his; she looked up, her cheeks turning a bit pinkish. When they stepped into the restaurant, Ziva let her eyes travel around the place. The walls were a soft yellow; there were only a few tables, most of them with only two seats. Besides them, there were only two couples there, it was actually pretty comfortable.

A few seconds after they sat, a woman came to their table. She was a brunette, her straight hair stopped right after her shoulders and she looked like she was on her mid 40s. A sweet smile played on her lips. "Tony!" She said happily. "And you've got company. There's a first time for everything, right? It's a pleasure, my name is Dianna." The woman introduced herself.

"I am Ziva." She answered.

"What a beautiful name." Dianna said sweetly. "Here are your menus; when you have your order, just call me."

She turned around and walked to the kitchen. Tony barely looked at the menu on his hands, he knew exactly what to order; Ziva took some minutes to decide and tell her partner what she wanted. Tony called Dianna back.

"So, I'm going to have the beef with smashed potatoes and a Coke, and the lady is having the salmon with salad and some orange juice." He ordered.

"Got it. Your food will be here soon." The woman smiled and took the menus.

When the food and drinks arrived, they started to talk.

"So, Leah is going back to Israel tomorrow?" Tony asked, putting some more beef into his mouth.

"Yes. And when she gets there, she will be dead." Ziva said calmly. She looked up; the expression on Tony's face was so funny that she chuckled. "I did not mean literally. What I meant is that her parents are going to be really ad at her."

"Oh… Why?" He arched a brow.

"Well, because she got a tattoo." The Israeli stated, taking another sip of her juice.

"WHAT?" Tony widened his eyes; Ziva arched her brows at him "Abby." He concluded; she just nodded, eating more of her salad.

They finished eating, while talking about their favorite songs. It all felt just really comfortable, natural, like nothing had changed. But it had; because they had kissed, and now they were having a date… If that wasn't a big change, then what else could it be?

"Want some dessert?" He asked.

"I do not think I can eat a whole dessert Tony." Ziva laughed softly.

"That's alright, we can share." Tony sent his best grin, and she rolled her eyes.

Without waiting for her answer, he called Dianna and ordered brownie with ice cream and two spoons. The woman wrote something and walked inside the kitchen smiling, she could see something on Tony's eyes when he looked at Ziva; well, she would have to be blind not to see it, because it was quite obvious.

She brought them the dessert, took their plates and walked away. Tony quickly grabbed his spoon and waited for Ziva to do the same; when she did, they started eating, enjoying the sweet flavor. When they finished eating, Ziva noticed that Tony had a little bit of ice cream on the corner of his mouth; she smirked.

"Tony." She said, leaning over the table.

"What?" He said, leaning too.

She took his face on her hands and kissed the spot with ice cream, cleaning it. She let go and sat back on the normal position. Tony shook his head and flashed his best DiNozzo grin; yes, the one that made her weak on the knees, the one that always floored her; that smile.

Tony paid for the bill; even with Ziva insisting on paying her part and they drove back to her place on a quite comfortable silence; the radio still playing Beatles' songs. Ziva was lost I her thoughts, looking outside the window… Well, she was actually staring at the bright full moon in the sky; for some reason, the sky had always fascinated her.

They arrived, got out of the car and Tony took her hand in his, again. He walked her to her door; they stood in front of it, looking into each other's eyes.

"I had a good time. Thank you for everything, Tony." She said softly and brought her lips to his.

The kiss was slow at first, but Tony quickly deepened it slipping his tongue into her mouth and enlacing her own. Ziva moaned, this felt good; she knew that Tony was a good kisser, but that was definitely more than she was expecting. Her head was spinning, she had shivers running down her spine and her hands were pulling his shirt, urging to be closer to him.

For a moment, she considered pulling Tony into her apartment, but she remembered that her niece was still there, so it was probably not a good idea. She broke the kiss, breathing heavily and rested her forehead against his.

"I should go… See you tomorrow?" She asked, smiling.

"Sure, I'll be here around seven." He answered, giving her a quick peck on the lips and walking away.

Ziva walked in, closed the door and rested her head against the wood; she sighed loudly and walked to the guest room , which was being occupied by her niece. She knocked and walked in. Leah was on the bed, reading a book; her luggage was on the floor.

"You have already packed." Ziva noted.

"Yeah… How was your date?" Leah asked grinning and closing her book. The woman smile brightly and sat at the edge of the bed. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed Abby's number. It rang once, twice…

"_Oh My Goooooooooood, Ziva! How was the daaate?" Came Abby's excited voice through the phone._

Ziva and Leah chuckled. Then, the woman proceeded on telling the girls about her date in all possible details. When Abby gave the last squee, Ziva giggled a bit; she said good bye to her Goth friend and shut the phone.

"Aunt Zee, can I ask you something?" Leah looked at her aunt.

"Of course." Ziva said, slightly dropping her head to one side.

"I know this is going to sound really silly; but could please stay here 'till I fall asleep?" The little girl asked, biting her lower lip.

"This is not silly, tateleh." The woman answered, laying next to her niece.

They stayed in that position, until Ziva felt that her niece had fallen asleep. She smiled, got up and covered the girl with a smile; she was definitely going to miss her a lot. The brunette walked to her bedroom, changed into her PJs and fell asleep with a smile on her face, thinking about her date with Tony.

* * *

**Yeah, how about telling me what you guys thought? I would LOVE to hear it! *-***


	10. Day 8: Going Home

**Hello cuties! I'm finally back with the end of the story! =) Truth be told, I had a truckload of tests, but I passed 'em all (School is almost over, tomorrow is the last day!)! Well, I loved the Story Alerts, the Favorite Story Alerts and Author Alerts, really! Big hugs to Mrs. Fitzgerald, PrimiGrl, ohpruplemokeyz48, Wennuhpen, Cutezipie, Katharen Silver, csimesser1, Hannelovestiva and pia for the reviews! Hope everybody likes this!**

**xoxo's**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it peeps! If I did, I wouldn't need to write fanfiction.

* * *

Leah woke up with someone calling her name; her eyes opened slowly and she saw her aunt smiling at her. "Good morning, tateleh." The brunette said, softly caressing her niece's messy brown curls. "You need to get up, or you will lose your flight."

"I don't want toooooo…" The girl whined, pushing the cover over her head; she didn't care how childish that sounded, she just didn't want to go. Of course she missed her mom and her dad, but she liked America.

Ziva smirked and shook her head at her niece; as much as she would love to have Leah for another couple of days, she couldn't allow the girl to miss the plane. She poked the teen on the ribs through the covers and heard a small shriek as a response. A chuckle left the woman's lips as she kept poking.

The shrieks soon turned into giggles, and Leah had to put her head out to breath; the two shared a knowing glance, Leah was about to cover herself again, when Ziva stopped her "Do not make me take you to the airport in your nightie, because I will." She warned; the teen pouted. "Tony will be here in 40 minutes, so you better hurry." The brunette said; then placed a kiss on her niece's cheek and walked away to give the girl some privacy.

Leah sighed and got up; she got dressed, thinking about how much she was going to miss the team, they were all so nice and she just wished she'd have more time with them; she walked to the bathroom, brushed her hair and her teeth; she wasn't even going to be able to tell them goodbye, that was only making her feel worse. She put her stuff on her bag; then, she heard the door opening and her aunt talking to…Tony; yeah, that was definitely him. _That's it, time to go._ She thought, sighing and walked out of 'her' bedroom.

"Hey kiddo!" Tony greeted, wearing his famous smile. "Ready to go?"

"Just need to get my luggage." She smiled weakly at him and turned to get back into the room, but he stopped her.

"That's okay; I'll do that to you." He said, already walking towards the door. She slightly dropped her head to one side; at least she was going to tell him goodbye, right? Yeah, that made her feel just a bit better.

Tony walked out with her stuff in his hands; they all went to the garage in silence. They got into the car; Leah quickly pulled her iPod out of her purse, put on the earbuds and settled on her 'cheer up' playlist, which started with Hello Brooklyn by All Time Low; she just needed something to keep her from trying to jump out of the window; and she made sure that the music was loud enough so she couldn't hear anything else.

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" Tony asked, after realizing Leah couldn't listen to what they were saying. "She looks really sad."

"I am. And she will be better." Ziva answered, smiling at him. "Now, eyes on the street. You were the one who insisted on driving."

"Well, maybe it's because I wanted to survive." He joked, and she laughed a little.

**XxX**

Tony parked the car and they got out; again, with Tony carrying her stuff. They went into the airport; after everything was solved, they went to the door of the departure gate, with Ziva covering the niece's eyes.

"Aunt Zee, why are you doing this?" The girl asked, feeling silly. I mean, she was in the middle of the airport, and she couldn't see, but she was sure that people were staring at them.

"Just a second…" Ziva said, almost laughing at the teen's embarrassment. They walked a little bit more, and then stopped. "Alright, you can look now." She said, removing her hands from the girl's eyes.

Leah smiled; they were there, to tell her goodbye. She turned to Tony and Ziva. "You guys, that was so cute!" She squealed, apparently stopping to care what people thought or if they were staring. She ran to the people that were standing there.

"Bye Abby, I'm really going to miss you." The girl said hugging the Goth as tight as she possibly could.

"I'm going to miss you too, girl!" Abby said, hugging her back. The teen let go and moved to McGee, who was standing next to Abby.

"Bye Tim." She said, hugging him. "Don't let Tony annoy you too much." She said when he hugged back. McGee just nodded and she chuckled; she was almost crying. She let go of him and walked to Gibbs.

"Goodbye Gibbs" She smiled weakly at him and put hr hand out. He pushed her hand away and pulled her into a hug; she buried her face into his chest and hugged him back.

He suddenly let go of her. "Bye kid." He said, running his fingers through her hair. She sighed, turned around and walked to Tony, who was standing next to her aunt.

"Bye Tony." She said, hugging him. She heard him whisper something like 'bye Leah'. "You take care of my aunt." She said, letting go. And then, she walked to Ziva.

She hugged her and was immediately hugged back. "I'm gonna miss you aunt Zee." She said, and started crying into her aunt's arms.

"I am going to miss you too." Ziva said, tears rolling down her cheeks. She let go of the girl and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Tell your mom I said 'hi'." She said, trying to smile.

Leah nodded and walked through the gate, turning back just to wave at them. Ziva buried her face on Tony's shoulder. He hugged her for a while, tracing a circular pattern on her back and softly whispering that everything was going to be OK. She looked up, gave him a peck on the lips and they walked back to the parking lot.

* * *

**So, you like it? Hope so. How about telling me? I love reviews! *-***


	11. Email

**Now it's really over guys! I hope you like this! :D I also won't be writing for some time because I'm going to a trip tomorrow! OMG YOU GUYS! WE PASSED 100 REVIEWS! I love you sooo much! LOL Thank you for the Story Alerts and Favorite Story Alerts! And the biggest Abby hugs ever to purplemonkeyz48, ii. Love. NCIS, sirscreen, Cutezipie, 13NCISgirl, smileysox303, zombieslayer666, Betherzz, surferdude8225 and pirate-princess1 for the reviews! :D**

**xoxo's**

**Disclaimer: **Never owned, don't own it now, and probably never will.

* * *

Early in the morning, Ziva was checking her email. The team was already in the bullpen, except for Gibbs, who wasn't there yet. They weren't actually working, Tony was aiming paper balls at McGee, who was trying to focus o some new computer game he was playing.

The brunette saw an email from her niece; a smile crept on her lips as she happily remembered the week that the teen spent there. She clicked on the message.

_To: Aunt Ziva_

_From: Leah_

_Subject: Shalom =)_

_Shalom aunt Zee! :D_

_Things are kinda complicated around here; I told mom and dad about the tattoo, I thought it would be better than if they found out. Dad didn't care that much (he actually said he liked my butterfly), but mom kind of freaked out; so you can expect an angry call or something like that…Sorry. :(_

_But grandma told me that mom got a tat when she was 15… Is that right? Tell me; cause if it is, I'll talk to her about it ;) . I'm kinda grounded right now (no TV or computer), but since I'm sending this from my iPod, I guess it's okay._

_How's the team doing? And how are you and Tony doing? I miss you guys!_

_Love, Leah._

The agent shook her head. When she looked up, Tony threw a paper ball at her; she arched her brows and carefully opened the paper. There was Tony's handwriting on it. 'Meet me at my place at seven? I wanna show you something.' She furrowed her brows, wondering what the hell he was planning. She shrugged, grabbed a yellow note at the pad and wrote 'Sure, I'll see you there.' And threw it at him.

She looked back at her computer screen and hit the answer button.

_To: Leah_

_From: Ziva David_

_Subject: Shalom_

_Shalom tateleh!_

_Thing are complicated, huh? I told you not to get a tattoo. :P I'm not angry at you and I think I listening to Alyssa will not kill me. Yeah, your grandma is right, your mom actually got a tat when she was 15 (I shouldn't be telling you that, but she already wants to kill me, so it doesn't really make a difference)._

_The team is doing fine; Gibbs is drinking as much coffee the usual, McGee is still playing with his computer games and Abby is being, you know, Abby. About me and Tony, we're doing quite well; he just asked me on another date. :)_

_I'm going to give your email to the rest of the team, because they are missing you a lot. (Gibbs doesn't use his email, but who knows?)… I miss you too._

_Love, Ziva._

Ziva hit the send button and heard the ding of the elevator doors opening. She turned her head to see Gibbs walking out stepping into the office; so she quickly grabbed one of the folders that were over her desk and started writing. This was going to be a slow day; she could barely wait for her date with Tony.

**XxX**

Tony left at 6 p.m., he had done most of his paperwork; and said that the folders would still be there in the morning, the usual excuse. Ziva left at 6:30; she got into her Mini Cooper and drove it as fast as she could, trying not to break any major laws.

She was at his apartment by seven, knocking at his door. She heard him shout something like 'I'm coming' from inside and chuckled. After some seconds, Tony opened his door with his trademark smile on his face; he gave her a quick peck on the lips, and closed the door behind him.

"We're not going inside?" She asked.

"Remember that I said I wanted to show you something?" He asked; she nodded, smiling. "Well, come on." He laughed, taking her by the hand and pulling her into the elevator.

Tony pushed the last button and they started to go up. He was excited as a kid on a Christmas morning, it was actually sort of cute to watch, Ziva thought smirking. When they arrived to the last floor, Tony pulled her by the hand to the stairs; they reached a small door. She was about to ask what was going on, but Tony placed a finger on her lips and winked at her.

He opened the door and walked with Ziva outside; they were on the roof, and she could see a towel on the floor, with a bottle of wine and a basket. He looked up at him and smiled.

"You did all of this?" She asked cupping his cheeks.

"Well, yeah." He answered.

She pulled his head to her and kissed him, slowly at first, but it grew more passionate as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, wanting to taste her. They broke apart, their foreheads touching.

"Sometimes," She said, breathless. "I think I love you."

"Sometimes?" Tony gave her a mock hurt look

"Most of the time." The brunette offered.

"Better." He said, narrowing his eyes, and making her laugh.

He pulled her into another deep kiss making her moan as her hands moved to the back of his neck and his hands locked around her waist. They walked to the towel and sat down, admiring the sky. There weren't a lot of stars, but Ziva thought it was beautiful just the same; maybe the company did matter, because she felt like everything was more beautiful when she was with him.

"By the way, I think I love you too" She heard him whisper, his lips glued on her ear; and that made her heart melt.

* * *

**Liked it? I hope so! :) Send me a review, pretty please?**


End file.
